


Twitfic/darkfic/suicidefic

by eternal_moonie



Category: Original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Just something I wrote on Twitter because of being bored at work. Will understand if nobody reads it. Not really a Summary in the story. Just be warned it is deathfic/suicidefic





	Twitfic/darkfic/suicidefic

~~~~~

Once Upon A Time there was a guy who nobody really noticed at all, then he climbed the Trump Tower only to find a banana peel and fall...

All the way down down down, and that was the moment that they did notice him because the blood wasn’t red at all but a deep dark brown...

And on his naked skin he had a tattoo on a very peculiar place just above his hunk of junk was a black beautiful masterpiece of a crown...


End file.
